deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy Vs Tails Doll
Hi I am Gnuke I like FNAF and I like Creepy Dolls so on this first battle I wrote on this Fanon we are here to talk about Foxy The Pirate Fox Vs Tails Doll, Lets not waste anytime and get into this Foxy (NORMAL) (Foxy is the most beloved animatronic. He is my favorite, too, but I just don't know why. First, let's go over his Feats FEATS: ''' '''Can run at 14 meters per-second. Is not fooled by disquises. Low super human strength. Powerful jaw and Long teeth Captains Hook Has a titanium metal endoskeleton Can Throw arcade machines and cut through steel (Info gotten from the offical FNAF book Silver Eyes By the creator) It took a suprise attack from a Armed Purple Man to Destroy Foxy. Cant die spiritualy unless he is killed by a Soul eater or Soul Killer. As a spirit the Animatronics were able to Force Purple Guy into a suit. Cant feel pain due to having no nerves or a Brain. Faults: Is 3 decades old. Has never been in a actual fight. Bright lights scare him Has lost a handful of fights and 'Has a bad trackrecord.' Overall Foxy is Strong, Fast, Cant be fooled easily and can kill with a well placed bite but he has No fighting experince and is pretty old not to mention he has lost plenty of times. TAILS DOLL From one Killer to another lets discuss the one and only Tails doll Not much is known about Tails doll. Here is what i know. Feats: Can kill humans. Can eat souls. Is really freaking fast. Can seem to manipulate Computer screens by his face appearing on the screen. Can drive humans to insanity. Can bite with lots of teeth. Can float. Faults: Its very obvious glowing gem is a weakness. if it is cut off it can stop the doll and make it a loss. Is a stuffed animal made of fluff. Is almost the size of a football Has never been in an actual fight Cant really hit its opponents with its fist or legs due to being fluff. Is a Demon meaning biblical things can harm it. Overall Tails Doll can Steal souls, Go fast, float, kill humans and Bite. But it is made of fluff and can't really harm its opponents physically and its Gem is a huge weakness as it can not survive without it. Ok without further ado lets get into this battle. 'Death Battle' Foxy was patrolling the halls looking for someone to kill, Until he saw a Arcade Machine on the left he walked towards it wondering why it was on, He looked up and down wondering why it was on. He looked at the screen and saw the game Sonic:R he remembered playing on a arcade machine when he was a kid, He looked sad for a moment but he looked back at the screen and saw the character Tails Doll, He looked curious as he never saw such a strange character. He picked Tails doll and played the game he was in first place. Foxy felt like he wasted his time he walked away and heard a Demonic Laugh, He turned around and the screen changed, It showed tails doll with a crooked smile showing lots of teeth. Foxy immediately struck the machine breaking it, He stepped back laughing at how easy that was. Then a spark of electricity then came out of the machine Ripping Foxy's costume, He stumbled back and looked up, He realized if it was stronger it could have shut him off, He saw Tails doll floating in front of him laughing. FIGHT Foxy got up and cut Tails doll letting lose Fluff, Tails doll gave Foxy a death stare, Foxy felt like his spirit was getting weaker he attempted a bite but Tails doll dodged it at a incredible speed his mouth opened revealing thousands of teeth, It bit down on Foxy's arm wielding the hook Foxy's eyes opened wide and looked shocked. Tails doll bit off Foxy's arm. Foxy fell to the ground trying to operate, He jumped up and whistled, Tails doll heard heavy stomps from behind, Bonnie appeared grabbing Tails Doll. Tails doll stared at bonnie and he fell to the ground. Foxy's mouth opened wide as he saw what Tails doll had done. Foxy grabbed a party chair and threw it , it missed, He tried picking up a arcade machine but it was hard without a arm. Tails doll came out of nowhere and bit Foxys head, Foxy stumbled back into the wall. He looked and saw a weird gem on its head, He knew what to do ,he punched the gem cracking it making Tails doll scream. Foxy laughed at Tails doll, Tails doll started violently twitching and flew at Foxy at a inhuman speed sending him through the wall, Foxy was beyond his limits he can not fight anymore. Tails Doll looked at Foxy and started eating his soul, Foxy was not going to sit there and watch. He was the fastest of the group, He was counted on to free his friends souls, He wanted the pain of being in a suit to end and now he is going to forever be eaten. Your Not winning today you pile of stuffed worms Foxy yelled. He bit off Tails Doll's gem and it shut off. Foxy sat on the ground and looked at Tails Doll. Foxy got up and went to go help Bonnie. Winner: Foxy Ok before everyone freaks out. Let me Give a quick explanation. Speed: Tails Doll Durability: Foxy Strength: Foxy Smarts: Foxy Abilities: Tails Doll First of all even if Tails doll got Foxy out of his body, Cant Foxy just literally possess the endoskeleton in the back room? Is he not strong enough to cut a gem off a thin rod? Can't he just get help? Does he not have the reflexes to cut a thin piece of metal? I mean people seriously? Foxy has a Weapon advantage, Strength advantage is smarter because he actually shows it while Tails Doll does not show a sign of being smart other than manipulating a screen and appearing as a drawn picture killing you. Foxy can cut through steel do i have to explain why he cant cut a thin rod? or even bite a thin rod? A normal human can kill Tails Doll if you just had a knife and cut the gem. I mean how can you lose to this thing? Don't get me wrong Soul eaters can be a problem. But if this was The Real Tails, He would have just blasted Foxy with an arm cannon. That's the problem, Tails Doll is way weaker then its counter part. Tails is kind hearted good spirited can build, fight well, and can go super. Tails doll is cold, heartless, can't fight if its made of fluff, can't build, is a demon and has no sense of smarts That's why Foxy wins in my opinion. ''' '''If you disagree give me ten reasons why you should. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles